El amor nos daña
by DiscordNero
Summary: Un Pegaso que tiene una mala suerte en el amor pero no es el único, 3 yeguas tienen el mismo problema y pronto eso cambiara para mejorar o empeorar las cosas en sus vidas.


Este es mi primer fanfiction así que lamento los errores que pueda haber en este, y espero mejorar en mi escritura, ya que por algo se empieza.

De antemano le agradezco a Jothabe por señalarme los errores que tenía que eran bastantes no solo para la página si no para la lectura y fluidez de la historia.

Cap. 1: 4 en discordia

Un Pegaso se encuentra en un restaurante completamente solo, el pobre Pegaso solo veía como la gente iba y venía del restaurante.

—Ya es la quinta vez que me pasa esto. —Pensó el Pegaso en sus adentros.

—El joven desea algo más. — Le comento el mesero

—No muchas gracias, solo la cuenta para retirarme. —

El mesero se retira para pasar la cuenta, mientras el Pegaso sigue pensando en sus adentros, ya que esta escena no era la primera, mejor dicho, ya era más que costumbre para él.

Ya que siempre que invitaba a una potra a salir, siempre era plantado por ella o rechazado, a cual quiera con esta condición lo dejaría con un auto estima al suelo, pero él no se daba por vencido por el simple hecho de que ya le era costumbre el rechazo.

Al retirarse del restaurante se dirige a su hogar con una cara que aria que cualquiera se deprimiera pero aun así el trataba de ser optimista, porque nunca se rendiría ya que a sus 20 años no había tenido una novia en la extensión de la palabra ha tenido romances pero estos solo han durado a lo máximo de dos a cinco días,

El pobre Pegaso llegando a su hogar encuentra a un pony terrestre en la cocina comiendo lo que pareciera un sándwich

—He spark ¿ya tan pronto de tu sita pensé que duraría más? — Dice el poni terrestre.

—si yo también pensé que duraría más, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno desea, por cierto me haces un sándwich shore— Menciona Spark con algo de sarcasmo.

—Claro, por lo visto no comiste nada en ese restaurante. —

—ne la comida es cara hasta te cobraban por el agua. —

—Bueno si no trataras de conquistar a tus pen tendiente con lugares extravagantes tal vez pudieras ayudarme con la luz de este mes. —

—Si mañana me dan la paga del trabajo tampoco soy un irresponsable ¿sabes? —

—Sabes deberías de buscarte un buen partido tal vez una dama de la alta sociedad de canterlot — Dice shore mientras lleva los sándwich.

—O vamos otra vez con esta charla, ya te he dicho que no me agradan los ponis de alta alcurnia. — Reprocha spark por la idea de su amigo.

—Sí, sí, sí, son estirados, te ven como si fueras un sirviente etc. Lo entiendo pero por qué no haces un esfuerzo. —

—Déjame adivinar, tienes boletos para DJ-PON 3. —

—soy tan obvio —

—como el agua sabes, eres el mayor fan de esa dj y más importante porque una dj se presentara en canterlot, digo los estirados en si dudo que les guste. —

—e vamos sal de esa concha de una vez no son malos ponis los de canterlot, el mejor ejemplo es la familia de mi novia. —

—hay vamos de nuevo. —

—Son atentos, amables, dadivosos, modernos, modestos, sin mencionar a mi novia belleza por donde la admires, pureza, bondad,… — Sigue relatando shore sin ver un fin

—ha de acuerdo iré a canterlot pero por favor detente, no aguanto la miel de tus palabras. — Exclama spark con sus cascos tapando sus orejas.

—ha ha, eres tan fácil de convencer. —

Mientras tanto en unos de los barrios de clase alta de canterlot

—Vamos no te deprimas, él se lo pierde por no estar con una yegua de tu nivel. — Decía una unicornio para animar a su compañera

—….. —

—Vamos no te pongas así lollipop ya verás que pronto llegara tu semental soñado, como mi Shore, aquel pony que es amable, tiene una etiqueta sin igual, es cortes, extiende sus cascos a cualquiera que lo necesite,…. —

— ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya estoy harta de todo esto de esperar a mi príncipe, ya no puedo más, se acabó nunca y recalco nunca me volveré a enamorarme, desde ahora seré alguien que apoya que las relaciones solo sirven para quitar el tiempo y hacen que uno haga tonterías estás conmigo sinfony! — Gritaba a los cuatro vientos para aquel que este cerca sea testigo de su juramento.

—Galán, uno poni sin igual, exitoso, romántico, e perdón dijiste algo. —

—¬¬ gracias por darme la razón que el amor nos vuelve idiotas. —

—Eres una amargada—

—No solo soy realista—

Mientras en Canterlot en la zona media, una poni estaba desquitando toda su frustración en un peluche de los wonderbolts con toda su rabia.

—Todos los sementales son iguales, siempre mienten, te dan ilusiones, y cuando menos lo esperas te traicionan y se van con la primera yegua que se les cruza en frente ¡haaaa! Y el pretexto que usan es, necesito a una dama no a una marimacha, pues saben se pueden ir mucho a la—La Pegaso no pudo completar su oración ya que fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

En eso una vos se escucha a un potro como de 10 años de edad.

—Hermana ya baja a almorzar que te estamos esperando—

—Si ya bajo solo denme un minuto sí. —

—Ok pero sabes papa dice que subirá si no bajas pronto sabes que no le gusta esperar y menos con su hijita Lily. — Esta última parte la dijo con un poco de broma

—Si ya se silver, dile que bajo en 1 minuto. —

—Ok—

El pequeño potro se retiró para ir hacia donde sus padres estaban sin antes dar un pequeño suspiro y decir —De nuevo te la hicieron hermana. —

—Todos los sementales son iguales, solo te engatusan y luego te dejan por alguien que no vale la pena enojarme, espero que mañana se me pase este enojo. — Refunfuño para sus adentros.

Y al mismo tiempo en la misma zona.

Una chica estaba escuchando música a todo lo que daba su estero que dejaría sordo a cualquiera que estuviera a una distancia de 3 cm de las bocinas

Canción: Ken Ashcorp - Absolute Territory (Remix)

La chica estaba frente al equipo de audio sin moverse solo escuchado la canción una y otra vez sin importarle nada, sus pensamientos eran los mismo cada vez que la canción se repetía una y otra vez

—Cuando aprenderás Megan que no los sabes escoger todos los que eliges son unos posesivos que piensan que soy un trofeo el cual poder presumir ante sus amigos, solo para que te traten como basura y te golpeen. Real mente eres buena escogiendo a tus novios, no hay ningún semental que real mente valga la pena, todos solo buscan una cosa de mí, y la verdad ya estoy harta de eso ojala que todo desapareciera. — Dijo sin piedad o temblor en sus palabras.

En ese mismo instante los cuatro ponis pensaron y dijeron lo mismos sin ningún temblor en sus voces

¿El amor solo nos daña? —

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste y cualquier crítica es bienvenida en el siguiente cap. Explicare como es cada uno de los ponis desde su pelaje hasta su cutie mark bueno sin más que decir nos vemos.


End file.
